plutosfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud Rises Again
A little co-story about what may happen to our favorite stallion and what his little look-a-like daughter is getting up too with her two boys. Entry 1 Cloud lifted his head to sniff the air, his two mares at his side as always. Little Ohanzee follows close to Feldspar's side, his little nostrils wide to take in the smells of his home and he wanted to do what his daddy did. Cloud's eyes scanned the hill, watchful as always, but this time he was looking for that one mare...his Aztec. But he could not see her and he snorted through his nostrils and shook his head. Inocentes gives the unruly colt a nip of reprimand. She is pregnant and is not up to being teased. Without Aztec, only Cloud is the leader figure and he is getting old, but despite his age he is still strong and noble. He will keep his remaining mares safe and win back Aztec. On another hill is Cloud and Feldspar's youngest filly, Encore. She is with her two buddies, London and Knight and at first they graze then soon they are playfighting. Encore might be a filly, but she is nothing more but a tomboy. After some wrestling the trio grazes. Cloud's attention is suddenly taken by something. It is Galaxy's band. The palomino watches for a moment, he can easily spot his half-sister Electra. When Galaxy is distracted by Santa Fe, Cloud makes his move and gallops into the herd. He drives a mare to where Feldspar and Inoentes are waiting with Ohanzee. The mare...is Gaelic Princess, a beautiful grullo who is one of Electra's daughters. She is not Aztec, but Cloud has his touch and he wants to rebuild his band. Galaxy wants to protest losing his mare, but he is distracted by Bolder and his band. As the two band stallions meet, Cloud makes another move and steals Velvet. With two new mares, the proud stallion drives his band away without Bolder noticing. Velvet was once a lead mare for Cloud after Sitka died, but she left when Aztec joined and took over that position. But surprisingly, it is Inocentes that seems to be taking the lead. Perhaps it is because of her demands of the baby she is carrying. When the band stops it is soon clear why. Inocentes has moved the band to a location that will be safe for her to foal, and Cloud is satisfied because there is less chance of other stallions will try taking his mares from here. Ohanzee is eagered to explore and also pester his father who tolerates the attention. The next morning brings new life. A tiny red roan filly that is named Sugar. She is small and wobbly, but she has that inner spark to survive and thrive. Ohanzee is happy to have a playmate, but Feldspar quickly reminds him to play nice with his new sister. Cloud studies the new arrival and snorts his approval but is almost instantly focused on something else. Breeding his two new mares. Gaelic Princess is hesitant, but Cloud is patient and gradually the young mare accepts her new position as one of his mares. Velvet and Cloud can also rekindle their old relationship as well. It is a future filled with promise as Cloud plans to have more foals and one day claim his Aztec back. Not yet...but soon. Entry 2 A new chapter has unfolded in Cloud's legacy. Gaelic Princess had recently foal to a beautiful filly. This little foal is the colors of her long-deceased brother Storm. Her name is Cloudburst. Cloud is the first to greet the new filly and he shows his approval once more. Next, his new lead mare, Warbonnet also greets the new foal. Cloud made a lucky move in snatching up this elderly mare, but she is experienced and knows how to keep the mares and foals in line. Velvet had been slightly unsure, but she did not try to leave. Another change for Cloud is that his two year old son Mato Ska is now a bacholer stallion. Cloud was wise enough to oust the feisty blue roan. The same cannot be said for Bolder. Four year old Echo is still at home and causing some problems. Echo keeps close to his mother, using her kind of as a base when his father may try punishing him. It is a risky move, but as Celt is the lead mare, it has some protection and works like a charm. Today is no different. Echo has taken interest in Sapo for a while now, but all his attempts to woo her have been disrupted by his sire. Echo watches Bolder carefully, then makes his move. He is lucky today, Bolder is distracted by the arrival of his father Cloud who is eying up his mares. The dark palomino goes to settle things with his father, long enough for Echo to begin his task of pursuing Sapo. The mare plays hard to get, but she is not resisting him and the young stallion takes it as a sign to continue. What seems promising...turns out to not be Echo's day. Cloud and Bolder fight, but to the shock of the younger band stallion, Cloud snatches Celt and herds her away. Bolder gives chase, but a brief turn of the head shows something that is more concerning then losing his lead mare...his four year son breeding one of his mares. Echo is quick to realize that he has been caught...and his mother is not there. He quickly runs off with Bolder in pursuit...but then the young stallion turns on his sire and fights. Bolder is stunned, but recovers. The two palominos wrestle. It is surprising when it is Bolder that backs off. Why, is not known, but Bolder moves off to consider his options and lets Echo reclaim his prize, breeding Sapo. Cloud's band is grazing in the meadow, the two foals are enjoying a game of tag while their mothers and aunties feed. Warbonnet is on watch, keeping an eye out for trouble while Cloud is away. When the stallion returns...with two mares, the band takes little to no notice. Cloud has struck gold. Not only did he snatched Celt, but he was able to take back his beautiful Aztec who is happy to see him once more. But one horse is not happy to see Aztec and that is Velvet. Aztec was the reason why the roan had left Cloud's band for Bolder. But this time she will not get away. Cloud is quick to give Velvet some harsh discipline and after a few protests, the blue roan gives in. Cloudburst and her brother Cyclone watch the new mares with curious eyes, but are quickly back to playing. On a hill, a young stallion is preparing himself. Mato Ska is shadowing Flint's band, but he is not alone. With him is La Brava, a young mare he had managed to take from Red Raven. He is focusing on taking another Red Raven daughter. Halcyon has recently given birth to a daughter named Olivia. It is a bold move for a stallion of Mato's age to be aiming for a mare from this experienced stallion, but Mato has his father's spirit and makes his move. It does not take long before Halcyon and her foal are being herded away from Flint, the stallion being distracted by Prince. It seems that this is a season for Cloud and his descendants. Entry Three A new year begins and there is life all around with the return of spring. Cloud has managed to keep his large band and had three more foals join Cloudburst and Cyclone. In Bolder's band, Echo had his first foal by the mare Sapo. And as for Mato, his band of three grew to four with the stealing of his half-sister Encore. It is a busy time for Cloud, he must see off rival stallions, welcome new foals into the world, and breed future foals on his mares. It is a busy job for this proud horse, but he takes it in stride. This spring, there is a little more pest than usual. Cloudburst and her sisters are now yearlings and with the spring comes their first heat. The young fillies find themselves drawing in band stallions and bachelors alike, but Cloud keeps them back. But he is torn. Cloudburst and the other yearling fillies are his daughters, despite this fact, it is not uncommon for band stallions to breed their own daughters, though the results can often be terrible. The first heat rarely results in pregnancy, but you can never tell. Cloud chases a bachelor stallion from his daughter, Tempest, but almost as soon as he moves off then the bachelor returns and once more Cloud acts. While Cloud is distracted, two of his yearling daughters wander away from the band and find themselves held captive by a stallion who refuses to let them rejoin their family. Cloud is aware of what happened but he does not try fetching the pair back. The band is grazing near the watering hole when Flint's band appears. Cloud's band don't pay the other herd any mind and Flint lets his mares quench their thirst. Cloudburst is grazing close to the edge and a breeze blows her scent to the other band. Flint lifts his muzzle from drinking and takes in the scent. The grullo approaches, his pose is surprisingly submissive, knowing that Cloud would be quick to chase him off...or worse, take his band. Cloud stands in between Flint and Cloudburst and is still while Flint tries to convince the band stallion to let him court the filly. Will Cloud let him? A kick proves that as a no. Flint tries to insist, but Cloud is firm and drives off the other band. But an old face appears. It is Santa Fey. The stallion is famous for when Cloud let him breed Firestorm and now it seems that Santa Fey is interested in another Cloud daughter. The stallion, normally a foe for Cloud's band, is submissive as he slowly approaches Cloudburst. Cloud is aware of him, but does not chase him off. Santa Fey is allowed to court the filly in peace. Three band stallions peacfullly graze alongside their mares atop a distant ridge. Diamond, Red Raven and Bolder's bands are slowly shrinking in size, but they don't seem bothered by each other. They are bothered by bachelors Fiddle, Jasper and Mato Ska. Echo is still with his father's band, but he has been trying to herd Sapo and their foal away, but always without success. Mato Ska has managed to keep ahold of La Brava, Halcyon, and the foal from Red Raven which is rare as young stallions usually can't keep their mares. His father may be peaceful, but Echo is watchful. Echo carefully sidles up to Sapo and begins nudging her away from the band. It is slow, but Bolder doesn't seem to be paying attention. Seeing he is safe, the young stallion begins driving Sapo off, the foaling running at her side. To the surprise of the bachelors, they are headed this way...it doesn't take long for the reason. Age rules over youth and Mato Ska, once the owner of two mares, now finds himself with no mares. Unhappy, the young horse slinks off after Fiddle and Jasper. There is a lot of exciting things happening in the Arrowheads...but there is also a battle going on. A plan by the United States government is trying to eliminate wild horses, and unfortunately it has struck a herd in the Pryor Mountains. A herd of horses was captured, sold, and slaughtered with only four foals surviving...without their mother. The horses that were captured could had been no relation to Cloud or others, but yet they easily could...it could be Cloud's band that was captured, or Jackson's, or Diamond's, the situation looks dark on the horizon. But preparations are being made to give back what has been taken away. The BLM is lining up several mustangs removed to be returned to the wild, and amongst them is Cloud's daughter Breeze and mare Agate. None of the mustangs know of what is happening, right now they are just being horses. Cloud chases off Santa Fey once he has finished and escorts his daughter back to the band, but there is some tension. Cloud watches. Aztec and Velvet have not gotten along since Aztec was returned. It had started as a few nips, but now has evolve into squeals and flashing hooves. Celt is quick to restore order with a well place bite to the grulla and roan rumps. Warbonnet may be Cloud's lead mare, but Celt is her second mare in command, her big size is good at keeping the other mares in line. Close by Mato Ska is with his bachelor friends. Losing La Brava has been hard, but Jasper, Fiddle, London, Knight, and Indigo have been good buddies. Grooming the young roan and also getting him to play. The bachelors are grazing when Jasper nips Knight's flank, then the two stallions start a game of chase. It doesn't take long before all the boys are playing and having fun. They have goals in mind, but right now they can just goof off. Jasper's focus soon shifts to something else, mares in heat. Not just any mares, Cloud's daughters. Jasper is five, just hitting his prime. However, he doesn't just take any mare he can get like most stallions his age. He wants his first mare to have a certain sire, Cloud. He has had a grudge against Cloud for years. Jasper was born in 2009, born to Feildspar and Flint. He was the first foal they had together. Jasper was very closely bonded with his paretss and younger sister Agate who came along in 2010. By 2011, Jasper was a robust two year old, but he still spent his days at home in the security of his father's band. Then, late that year, Cloud stole Feildspar and Agate. Jasper tried to join the band, but Cloud had none of it and Flint no longer accepted him. Now, Jasper's eyes were on Shadow, whos with Morning Star, Firestorm and Jasmmine who are with Jackson and Encore whoss still with Cloud This staklion wants revenge.